


Depois de uma tragédia

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Episode Related, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Depois da queda do helicóptero, Neela e Abby encontram conforto uma na outra.
Relationships: Abby Lockhart/Neela Rasgotra





	Depois de uma tragédia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After a tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698884) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Seu coração batia furiosamente no seu peito, e ela não entendia como não estava tremendo. A queda do helicóptero foi uma tragédia, mas não podia deixar de sentir uma onda de excitação em saber o quão bem tinha lidado com a crise. Ela se sentia exausta e explodindo de energia, não sabia o que fazer consigo mesma.

Em qualquer outro momento, talvez tivesse se controlado, controlado o que sentia com relação a Abby, mas estava tão cansada e tão feliz por ainda estar segura. Todas as suas barreiras tinham caído depois de seu batismo de fogo que provou seu talento para medicina.

Então Abby olhou para ela, sorrindo daquele jeito doce dela. Neela se encontrou encarando seus olhos gentis, mal prestando atenção nas palavras. Apesar de tudo, Abby ainda parecia tão controlada, como se nada pudesse a derrubar.

Depois, Neela não se lembraria de como começou. Talvez Abby tivesse percebido que precisava ser confortada. Talvez não pudesse evitar o calor que sentia quando Abby olhava para ela. Só se lembraria de ser empurrada para o corredor ao lado da entrada de ambulâncias, beijos famintos e toques desesperados, uma necessidade por conexão humana, por se lembrarem de que ainda estavam vivas.


End file.
